


Umbrella

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Crack, Gen, Lip Sync Battle, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker suffers, Umbrellas, other random avengers, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, umbrella (Rihanna)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: When Tom Holland's lip sync battle video goes viral, Peter Parker suffers.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnaAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/gifts).



> So I think we've all seen Tom Holland's lip sync battle by now, and I was having a conversation with [The Amazing CinnaAtHeart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart) about it Wednesday afternoon, and then I turned our conversation into this fic, complete with gifs and pictures, and posted it on Tumblr.

 

The video goes viral in a matter of hours. Everyone's seen it, even Peter (and while he’s embarrassed, he’s also impressed, but figures it’ll all die down in a day (week) or two, and then he won’t have to worry about it again). After all, it’s not actually  **him** , just someone who looks a lot like him. When Darcy sees it, she laughs so hard that she has to go find clean pants. And then she has an idea.

 

At first it looks like Peter’s right. Everyone has a laugh, he gets a bit of ribbing, but it’s all in good fun, no one gets mean about it, and well, people have short attention spans and even shorter memories. Right?

Wrong.

Somehow, every television in both complex and tower start playing the clip on repeat. It plays over and over and over and over. It takes the tech department six hours to stop it.

The next morning when everyone gets into work, they turn their computers on to discover that they have a new screensaver. It’s funny at first - everyone has a laugh - but when people start trying to change it back, or just turn it off, it doesn’t work. The most anyone manages is delaying it for about five minutes. Peter is mortified.

 

Eventually the tech department fixes the screensaver ‘problem’. Sort of. They manage to get the delay options turned back on - although only to a maximum of one hour - but they can’t change the actual screensaver itself. People learn to live with it, either by turning their monitors off when they aren’t around, or making sure the mouse moves regularly. 

Darcy just plays the song on her phone and dances around in front of him every time she sees him. 

 

(It’s a month before he realises that she’s actually doing the moves from the video. He wonders if there’s a word for the next level of embarrassment up from mortified.) He avoids her as much as possible.

It’s quiet for a few days, and Peter thinks that maybe he’s off the hook now. Peter soon learns that maybe he shouldn’t think, because one day it rains and that damn video clip starts playing again. It’s not continuous this time, but it does play intermittently and unexpectedly until the rain stops. Also, the screensaver changes while the rain falls...

...and everyone discovers that their umbrellas have been swapped out for Spiderman themed ones. Toddler sized Spiderman umbrellas.

Then the t-shirts appear. It actually takes Peter a while to catch on to this one. There are four different versions - red, white, black and blue. There’s a simple umbrella silhouette on the front, and a spiderweb on the back.

 

  

 

Most people just grin at him once he’s realised the connection. Darcy cackles every time she sees him, Natasha just winks at him, (and next time he sees her there’s a Black Widow hourglass on each sleeve as well.) Steve and Bucky both insist that they just liked the design, and ‘why, is something wrong?’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to continue this, feel free, just link it and let me know :-)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
